MACHINE
by Android5Family
Summary: si author membuat mesin yang bisa pergi ke dunia mana saja! dan mengajak anak snk untuk ke dunianya kurobas, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? rated T humor. warning: judul kelewat abal, typo, OOC, abal, gaje, alur berantakan, humor gagal, dll


Disclaimer: walaupun saya bersemedi 7 hari 7 malem, shingeki no kyojin punya Hajime Isayama dan kuroko no basuke selalu punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: rated T, humor, crossover SNK and Kuroko no Basuke

Warning: Gaje, alurnya aneh, garing, typo, judul ga nyambung, cerita abal, OOC akut, dll

Holaaaaa I come back!

kali ini bikin ffnya SNK feat kurobas XD

oh iya, saya belum pernah SEKALIPUN membuka ff crossovernya SNK dengan Kurobas, jadi kalo ada yang mirip ceritanya maaf ya…

1 lagi! author Karin alias saya sendiri juga dapet peran loh~/terus!

Ya sudah cekidot!

"HAHAHA HA HA AKHIRNYA! PENEMUAN TERHEBAT KU SUDAH JADI!"

"M.A.C.H.I.N.E"

"HAHAHA HA HA AKHIRNYA! PENEMUAN TERHEBAT KU SUDAH JADI!" kata sang author kita Karin…

Author di sini adalah ilmuwan yang suka bikin hal hal yang Impossible jadi Possible.

"AKHIRNYA~~ setelah berbulan-bulan jadilah mesin ke dunia mana saja!" kata Ku, mesinnya itu semacam mesin waktunya di doraemon, tapi lebih canggihan dikit.

"hehehe… Mari kita uji coba dahulu~~"

"hmm… ke paris? Mainstream! Ke bulan? Sudah banyak yang kesana! Ke dunianya shingeki no kyojin? Hmm boleh juga!"

Dengan girang Karin pencet ini itu, megang ini itu, dan Karin pun menekan tombol 'enter ' dengan nafsu membara

5

4

3

2

1

0

"tujuan : Shingeki no Kyojin wolds"

WUSSSHHHHHHHHH! Mesin ke dunia mana saja pun melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya dan tiba tiba udah sampe di shingeki no kyojin worlds..

**Karin a.k.a author pov**

Mata ku pun terbuka dan tepat di depannya ada mulut yang besar sangat besar ingin memakanku, dengan sigap aku menghindar.. "hup! Weeee! Ga kena!" kata Ku sambil menjulurkan lidah ke titan tersebut.. "hmmm disini titan sangat banyak sekali… kemungkinan ini di luar dinding, aku harus masuk kedalam dinding " kata ku lagi… dengan mesin tercinta, aku pergi menuju wall rose, dinding terluar saat dinding maria hancur,

Dan kini aku pun memasuki wall rose sambil bersenandung lagu jiyuu no tsubasa dangan khidmat… lalu author sepertinya melihat seorang manusia melawan seekor titan kelas 20 meter dengan pedangnya yang patah, serta 3D maneuver yang rusak.

"mukee gilee! Cari mati itu anak! Yosh! Akan kuselamatkan dia!"

Dengan sigap sang pembuat ff ini menuju ke TKP dan langsung memotong tengkuk sang titan dengan 3D manuvernya..

Jangan anggap remeh author yang satu ini.. walaupun mesumnya polosnya selangit, nilai matematikanya hancur. Kalo soal nebas ini itu mah sih gampang…

**BRUUUUUK!** Titan itu pun terjatuh dan dalam sekejap, titan mati itu mengeluarkan asap. Dan asap itu pun menghilang bersamaan dengan tubuhnya

"apakah kau baik-ba──" mata ku terbelalak, mulutku mangap mangap, hidungku kembang kempis. Dengan cepat mesin kebanggaanku ku lipat dan kutaruh di tas

"ANNIE! INI BENERAN KAMU!"

"errr kamu sia──"

"OMAIGOT! OMAIGOT! ANNIE! ANNIE! SERIUS INI KAMU!" kata ku sambil goyangin pundak annie dengan kencang

"kamu ini siapa sih?" kata annie dengan muka poker facenya, dan eren pun muncul

"annie kau baik-baik sa── kamu siapa?" kata eren terpotong karena melihat ku tapi aku tidak peduli

"PLISS DEH! ANNIE MASA KAMU LUPA AKU SIH!"

"kamu kenal dia?" kata eren..

"nggak" kata annie lagi

"MASAA LUPAAA SIH! DULU KITA SEKOLAH DI SMP IWAKPEYEK 4 LOHH!"

Annie menaikkan alisnya , eren mengeryitkan dahinya..

"emang ada sekolah yang namanya begitu?"

"setahuku nggak tuh annie"

"INGET GAK PAS KAMU NEMBAK AKU YEYEN?" kata ku sambil nunjuk-nunjuk 'yeyen' alias 'eren' . saya lagi SKSD ceritanya..

"LU SIAPA SIH! TIBA TIBA PANGGIL YEYEN! SAYA INI EREN! EREN JAEGAR! TOKOH UTAMA YANG PALING KECE DI SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN!" kata eren marah-marah

"sudah bawa saja dia di tempat istirahat anak pelatihan 104, siapa tau ada yang tau siapa dia, kayaknya dia amnesia deh.." kata annie

Lalu mereka pun menuju tempat peristirahatan terakhir, ralat tempat istirahat anak pelatihan 104

~~~~~~~~~~M.A.C.H.I.N.E~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aku, annie, dan eren pun memasuki tempat anak pelatihan 104 tinggal.

"yo eren, annie, dan─" kata armin menggantung

"karin, pacarnya Annie.." jawab ku asal

"kamu pacarnya annie?!" kata armin kaget

"lebih tepatnya aku semenya.."

HENING SEJENAK…..

Mikasa yang stay calm menanggapinya duluan dengan hanya berdehem. Eren menggalau di pojokan karena inget statusnya yang lebih rendah yaitu Uke. Jean menyemburkan air yang sudah dimulutnya lalu ketawa ketawa sambil gebrak-gebrak meja. Berthold dan Reiner menatap annie dengan sedih, 'mukanya garang garang gitu, tapi ternyata 'mudah dikalahkan'' begitu lah kata berthold dan reiner dalam hati. Ymir ketawa terbahak-bahak, bahagia annie menjadi Uke . Christa dan Armin menatap simpati kepada Annie , karena mereka punya nasib yang sama kayak Annie.

Annie ga tahan lagi liat situasi yang sangat absurd baginya…..

PLETAAK! Annie dengan jengkelnya menjitak kepalaku

"aaaaw!" aku meringis

"UDAH DEH! BICARA ITU JANGAN NGACO! AKU BUKAN PACAR MU! APA LAGI UKE MU! KENAL AJA BELOM!" kata annie marah-marah, oocnya annie mulai bangkit

"jadi itu bukan pacar kamu?" kata berthold

"BUKAN!"

"seme mu?" kata eren..

"APA LAGI! SAYA MASIIH LURUS YA TUHAN! KARIN BICARA YANG JUJUR KEK!"

"iya iya.."

Dengan kurang asemnya, aku naik ke mejanya jean, muka kuda itu marah-marah tapi who cares? Lalu aku pun berbicara..

"ehm, ehm. semuanya nama saya kirizune karin, biasa dipanggil Karin, saya ini professor muda. Sebenernya saya ini nih datang dari dunia manusia, dan aku berhasil membuat "Mesin ke Dunia Mana Saja" kebetulan di dunia manusia anime shingeki no kyojin terkenal kemana-mana! Ya udah ku uji coba disini aja, trus pas sudah sampe di dunianya shingeki no kyojin, aku liat orang lagi lawan titan pake pedang yang patah , terus 3D manuvernya rusak lagi! Ya udah aku selamatin, eeh ternyata yang kuselamatin itu annie dan akhirnya aku ada di sini deh! Udah kan? Jangan salah paham lagi!"

"boleh nanya?" kata eren

"silahkan" kata ku

"kenapa kamu ngaku ngaku pernah sekolah bareng sama annie dengan aku? Sksd ya?!"

"sebenernya itu termasuk dari uji coba ku sih, walaupun sksd juga benar hehehe"

"haah? Uji coba?" kata eren

"iya, soalnya aku pernah bikin mesin ke dunia mana saja sebelumnya, pas ku uji coba, akunya ga keliatan sama mereka, terus pas ku bikin lagi, aku di kejar kejar orang, karena disangka alien -_-"

"terus kenapa kamu ngaku-ngaku pacarnya annie, itu percobaan lagi?" kali ini christa bertanya

"bukan, aku begitu karena aku fans annie KYAA!~~~" aku menggila, annie hanya menghela nafas

"1 lagi mana mesin yang kamu elu-elukan barusan?" kata annie

" disini.." aku merogoh tas ku dan mengambil mesin itu "INII DIAAA!"

Lalu mesin itu direnggut oleh mikasa.

"kamu, mencurigakan… jangan jangan kamu titan jenis baru.. ayo semuanya! Bawa dia ke mayor hanji!" kata mikasa

"EEH! TUNGGU AKU BUKAN TITAAAN!" kata ku meronta ronta

"kalo kamu bukan titan, semuanya pasti baik baik saja kok…" kata armin…

"B-BUKAN BEGITU! Kudengar mayor hanji suka bikin bikin eksperimen, dan setiap orang yang lewat pas dia lagi bereksperimen pasti di jadiin kelinci percobaan! Kalo aku bukan titan nanti, AKU YAKIN DENGAN PASTI hanji akan menyuruh kita MEMINUM hasil percobaannya! MAU!"

semuanya menggeleng, mereka semua sudah merasakan hal itu, dan itu mengerikan

"ya udah bilang sama heichou aja" usul eren

"boleh deh, itu lebih baik" kata ku

Dan kami pun ke rumahnya heichou….

[di dalam rumahnya heichou]

"ada apa hmm?" kata rivaille dengan angkuhnya

"anoo heichou, dia Karin, katanya dia dari dunia manusia, pake mesin apa gitu──"

"UWOOOH! GAK SALAH LAGI! INI DIA SI PEDO!" kata ku heboh sambil nunjuk-nunjuk heichou, dan dengan sukses aku diberikan falcon kicknya. Aku pun diam tak berkutik.

"lalu?" kata rivaille melanjutkan pembicaraan

"kami curiga Karin itu titan jenis baru" kata eren berserta anggukan teman-teman

"dia bukan titan" kata rivaille pendek

"tau dari mana?" kata eren lagi

"ditendang gitu aja udah k.o, pastilah itu bukan titan.." kata rivaille disertai anggukan anak-anak pelatihan 104

"oh iya Karin membawa ini, mesin ke dunia mana saja. Dia memakai ini untuk ke dunia ini.." kata mikasa

Heichou dengan teliti melihat mesin itu, "aku akan menyimpannya di gudang", "untuk sementara **kamu yang bilang saya "si pedo"** kamu bisa tidur di kamarnya annie, annie kamu Selama ini kan tidur sendirian kan?

"kenapa harus aku lagi!" kata annie marah marah

"udah sama annie ga papa kok si PEDO YANG CEBOL!" kata ku

Rivaille ngusap ngusap dada, 'sabar sabar..' kata rivaille dalam hati

"ya udah kenapa kalian masih disini hnn? Pergi sana"

Lalu kami pun kembali ke tempat kami berasal..

Kini aku dikamarnya annie, sebenernya 1 kamar ada 2 orang, tapi tersisa annie sendiri, sisanya udah punya room mate semua, ya udah jadi annie sendiri

annie pun mematikan lampu kamar, "selamat tidur"

"selamat tidur" kata ku, baru saja aku menutup mataku, pintu dibuka dengan kasar, ternyata itu eren dan kawan-kawannya.

"MINJEEM ALATNYA DOOONG!~~~" kata eren dkk serempak!

"wooi! Berisik! Bicarainnya besok aja!" kata annie

"iya nanti kupinjemin! Sekarang tidur sana! Besok sekalian ku kasih tau tata cara pemakaiannya!" kata ku

Semuanya mengangguk dan ke tempat tidurnya masing-masing. Kami pun tertidur lelap

SKIIP~~~

Pagi sudah datang, eren dkk sudah berbaris dengan rapi di kamar ku dan annie, tidak sabar melihat cara kerja mesinku yang canggih ini.

Aku, annie, eren, dkk pun ke tempat mesin itu berada, tentu kita, ralat eren didampingi oleh semenya tercinta Rivaille

Sesampainya di gudang…..

"oke! Begini caranya" kata ku sambil menekan tombol ini itu, eren dkk memperhatikan dengan seksama. " siapa saja yang mau ikut?" tanya ku . segera semua yang ada di situ mengangkat tangannya. " oke! Kalian mau ke dunia apa?" Tanya ku lagi. "dunia yang keren pokoknya!" kata jean . " ok kuputuskan ke dunia anime, mau ke anime apa?" tanyaku untuk terakhir kalinya. "ke anime yang terkenalnya sama kayak anime shingeki no kyojin" kata rivaille dengan muka datar. "siiip!" "ayo semuanya! Naik ke mesinnya!"

"kita mau kemana Karin?" Tanya armin

"Dunia Anime Kuroko no Basuke!"

To be continued

boleh review kan? Review ya… please *kuroko's puppy eyes*


End file.
